Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki talk:Votes For Featured Article
Ineligible categories Should we "turn on" Ineligible categories? as we have only had characters as featured articles so far? - [[User:Xiggie|'Ice']][[User talk:Xiggie|'boy']] 20:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :yip - Ultima 20:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Phew! Kexon got nominated just in time! [[User:Nitrous X|'Nitrous']][[User talk:Nitrous X|'X']] Archive I'' think I'm gonna laugh if no one nominates for February. There'd usually be at least one by now. Xelak 21:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) i want one of my things for august thats why i'm not.--Zach 21:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) It my bday so i get that month.--Zach 22:06, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Correct. I don't care if you're Jesus reincarnated and it's Christmas. You got a crappy article, we ain't gonna feature it. 'King Nothing' 'Speak now, vermin!' 13:37, January 25, 2010 (UTC) are you talking about mine mecha?--ZACH 20:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for joking around (and even with playing mind games), but even I'll admit there's such a thing as going too far. And, MC, you ''are coming rather close to that line. Just to let you know. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:37, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Alright, we've come full circle; we now have a year's worth of nominations. I suggest we make an archive page now. Maggosh 22:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Tiebreaker I don't specifically recall, but I think that we just do a re-vote only using the tied articles. That, or the Trinity votes. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lack of Justice? These days, Xiggie and I seem to disagree more often than not, so it basically means that TNE would get to choose. And it's kind of her department anyway. This is practically her God seat, should she wish to use it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:24, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I tried a few times to get the Nightverse featured, but had completely forgotten about it. Having said this, KHL is hereby ineligible for the next three months. Satisfied? King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) no no no i think we should have users now a whole story and every user in it. thats not fair.ZACH 05:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ok so if me and you do a story and i put up something i did you would not get to put up anything story wise that we did as a team thats is not fair.--ZACH 16:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Votes for Featured Media...? good idea might clutter main page but it might be good.ZACH 04:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ... Hrm... let me think about that for a bit. Possibly, but it would probably clutter the main page, and I really don't know what the rules for it would be. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) about the same for Featured Article.--ZACH 17:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) yes i did Jerk and if it's the same it will be easy.--ZACH 20:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) i say easy.--ZACH 20:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually, now that I think about it, since nobody ever messes with the Fanon Paradox Cup anymore, we could put the Featured Media in its old place... Just a thought. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:20, April 23, 2010 (UTC) We used to have an arena for fanon character battles, just to amuse ourselves. You could probably find it without too much trouble, I think. Possibly. Stuff like Thraxganb vs. Delacroix, etc. It was under the Featured Article. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) If you even dare try it, Ribbons, I'll have you blocked as soon as I catch wind of it, if someone else doesn't beat me to it. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 11:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Spoilsport. (joking! only joking!) Xelak 23:17, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Disambig=? Question, ladies and germs gentlemen: should there be a rule about disambiguated characters being eligible or not for this? I mean yes, it is a fanon Wiki, but (given sufficient votes, that is) should articles for characters canon to non-KH (or KH itself in an alternate universe) material be eligible? Examples would be Kazuki Muto (Nightverse) and Marluxia (Nightverse), just to provide examples of what I'm talking about. I'm not saying that either of them are FA material, but they're decent examples of the type of article I'm referring to. In other words, for characters, Original Characters exclusive? King Nothing ''Where's your crown?'' 11:47, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Any article with sufficient material can be put up for nomination! - Iceboy'' '' 12:35, May 27, 2010 (UTC)